charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Vanquish Spell
Erasing the existence of a demon, warlock or other evil being often requires a Vanquish Spell, a short two to four line rhyming couplet infused with magic said by a witch or other magical being. Sometimes however, a Vanquish Spell is not enough to obliterate the evil threat and requires invoking the Power of Three, either incorporating an invocation in the spell or having all three Charmed Ones recite the spell. However, in some cases, Vanquish Spells are unnecessary because a witch's active power is strong enough to destroy the evil, such as Piper Halliwell's power to blow up the forces of evil. The First Vanquish Spell Used by the Halliwell Sisters When the Halliwell sisters encountered their first warlock after reawakening the Power of Three and their active powers, a powerful warlock known as Jeremy attacked the sisters and came to Halliwell Manor. When he attacked however, they recalled an inscription written by their mother on a Spirit Board. They recited the spell three times, vanquishing the warlock. The spell reads: The Power of Three will set us free, The Power of Three will set us free, The Power of Three will set us free. Low-Level Vanquish Spell Most of the time, a Low-Level Vanquish Spell written in iambic pentameter is enough to vanquish warlocks and Low-Level evil beings. This type of spell can be a quick chant containing a couplet or two couplets calling on the vanquish of the evil. These spells can also contain negating the evil being's powers or invoking the elements to destroy the evil creatures. An example of a Low-Level warlock vanquish spell is the spell to destroy the warlock Nicholas, it read: Lavender, Mimosa, Holy Thistle, Cleanse this evil from our midst. Scatter it's cells throughout time, Let this Nick no more exist *''This spell was written by Patty and Penny Halliwell.'' Another example of a spell used to vanquish a warlock named Devlin that was written by Phoebe Halliwell read: Evil is a faithful foe, But good does battle best. We witches will, with these words, Waste this warlock's evil zest. The warlock known as Eames was one which was written by the Halliwell sisters that negated the creature's power to vanquish him. The spell read: Time for amends and a victim's revenge, Cloning power turn sour, Power to change turn to strange, I'm rejectin' your deflection. Upper-Level Vanquish Spell An Upper-Level Vanquish Spell requires either the invocation of the Power of Three or all three of the Charmed sisters to recite the spell. In some cases, Upper-Level evil beings require a potion in addition to the spell. If recited by one of the sisters, the spell is strong enough to ward the villain off, but not completely vanquish them. Such a spell was the spell to vanquish the demon Shax. When recited by one or two of the Halliwell sisters, the spell caused Shax to retreat but to vanquish him into oblivion, all three of the sisters had to recite it. The spell read: Evil wind that blows, That which forms below. No longer may you dwell, Death takes you with this spell. One of the most powerful Upper-Level Vanquish Spells used by the Charmed Ones was used to vanquish the Source of All Evil; this spell required the invocation of the magic of the Charmed Ones' ancestors, in which the three sisters called on the magic of the Halliwell line to destroy the evil demon. The spell read: Prudence, Penelope, Patricia Astrid, Helena, Laura and Grace Halliwell witches stand stong beside us Vanquish this evil from time and space. Vanquishing spells that require a potion in addition to the spell are also common when it comes to destroying extremely powerful demonic beings. The spell sometimes is required to infuse the potion with magic prior to throwing the potion at a demon or the spell can be said after throwing the potion at the evil being. An example of the former, is the Belthazor Vanquish Potion, a potion that requires the flesh of the demon Belthazor and an incantation to infuse the potion with the magic of the Charmed Ones. The spell reads thus: Spirits of Air, Forest and Sea, Set us of this demon Free. Beasts of Hoof and Beasts of Shell, Drive this evil back to Hell. A powerful warlock that was once a Familiar who betrayed his witch, transformed into a high-level warlock and required a powerful potion to freeze him in the moment of the vanquish along with a spell recited by the Charmed Ones. The spell read: Nine times this evil's cheated death, Felt no pain and kept it's breath. This warlock standing in our midst, Let him feel what he has missed. When a duo of Low-Level demons known as the Noxons, Pator amd Rondok, were genetically altered by other demons, making them impervious to vanquish, the Charmed Ones and two Magic School students discovered the demons could be destroyed usinga vanquish spell that would send them to the Astral Plane when they were hit with their original vanquish potion. The spell used along with the potion read: Demon of fire, demon of pain, We vanquish you to the Astral Plane. Category: Charmed Universe Category: All Seasons Category: Charmed Universe Category: All Seasons